Photopolymerizable compositions and photopolymerizable inkjet inks using (meth)acrylic acid esters have been widely known (see PTL 1 etc.).
However, many of monomers used in conventional photopolymerizable compositions and photopolymerizable inkjet inks are toxic. Especially, most of (meth)acrylic acid esters, which are readily available with low cost, have high toxicity in terms of skin sensitivity, which causes allergy reactions with skin upon contact with them. Conventional art has not yet provided any solution to this problem.
Printing inks using glycerol dimethacrylate have been already known (see PTL 2).
However, there is not description therein about skin sensitization associated with glycerol dimethacrylate and other monomers used in combination.